


Et les revolvers, tiraient au dessus de nos têtes

by JoyceAnn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reconciliation, Steve Rogers fixes stuff, Steve calls Tony, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceAnn/pseuds/JoyceAnn
Summary: Après tout, le téléphone avait sonné.





	Et les revolvers, tiraient au dessus de nos têtes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the guns, shot above our heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913812) by [JoyceAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceAnn/pseuds/JoyceAnn). 
  * Inspired by [i'd climb every mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835975) by [elsanoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/pseuds/elsanoelle). 



> Ce texte est une traduction de moi-même, inspiré par la merveilleuse série citée plus haut. Si vous pouvez lire en anglais je vous la conseille!  
> Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai repris une partie des éléments de son histoire et j'y ai rajouté une fin pour réparer mon petit cœur.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Ils se regardaient maintenant depuis un certain temps dans le froid.

  
Il sentaient tous les deux le poids, mais aucun ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était vraiment.

  
Peut-être le silence, malgré le fait que ça semblait trop facile pour être une réalité.

  
Peut(être les souvenirs. Ils en partageaient quelques uns. Bons ou moins bons. Comme ce dîner à Boston. Ou comme celui d'ici.

  
Peut-être la connaissance. Il avaient vu l'un à travers l'autre. Ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient l'intérieur. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Trop de choses étaient arrivées. Trop de mots. Trop de coups. Trop d'absences. Trop de temps, peut-être. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était leur dernière chance.

  
Ou peut-être que c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Si fort. C'était partout. C'était tout. Ça n'avait jamais faiblit. Après tout, le téléphone avait sonné.

 

...

 

Tony regarda le téléphone à carte sans comprendre totalement ce qui était en train de se passer. Est-ce qu'il sonnait ou bien était-ce une autre crise, un autre cauchemar? Il y en avait eu tellement depuis que Steve (l') avait abandonné. Finalement il se reprit quand il sentit son souffle s'emballer. Si la crise de panique ne commençait que maintenant, cette merde était réelle. Il décrocha le téléphone à clapet d'un mouvement sec.

  
Tony entendit un soupir de soulagement au bout de la ligne.

  
-Steve?

  
Il n'avait pas prévu que ça voix sonnerait si faible et implorante.

  
-Je suis là.

  
Il était posé et tranquille, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il entendait probablement la détresse et l'anxiété et la colère et l'intensité dans la respiration de Tony.

  
-Je suis là Tony, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

  
Tony ne pouvait pas parler. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui à traiter. Steve dut deviner qu'il n'allait rien dire pour le moment.

  
-Tu me manque. Tellement fort. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je viendrais si tu avais besoin de moi, mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

  
Il manquait à Tony aussi. Il voulait dire à Steve qu'il vivait à peine depuis qu'il était parti. Il voulait hurler que ça n'avait jamais été pire. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi bas. Qu'il avait toujours été fragile mais qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de se jeter dans le vide. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Comment avait-il pu?

  
-Je comprends si tu ne veux pas me parler après ce que j'ai fait. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis désolé et que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi. Si tu veux de moi. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de te dire ça dans ma lettre.

  
-Mais maintenant tu l'as?

  
-Tony!

  
Il entendit la surprise et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

  
Tony je suis tellement désolé! Je ferais n'importe quoi! Je... je... j'ai besoin de toi, dit Steve sa voix se brisant, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire. Mais je ne peux pas au téléphone. S'il te plaît accepte de me voir!

  
-Où?

  
-La Sibérie. Je veux rattraper ce que j'ai fait là bas. Dans deux jours. À 8 heure.

  
-Je serais là.

 

...

 

Tony fut le premier à parler.

  
-Tu me manques aussi.

  
Steve avait un léger sourire. Il semblait fatigué. La barbe était sympa ceci dit.

  
-Je suis aussi désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait et dit. J'ai fait des erreurs, confessa Tony.

  
-Nous en avons tous les deux fait. Mais tu est venu, dit Steve avec un peu moins de tristesse dans son sourire.

  
-Je suis venu.

  
-Pourquoi?

  
-Parce que je veux t'entendre. et je veux une chance.

  
-De quoi?

  
-Arranger les choses? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

 

-Je t'aime. Et je veux rentrer à la maison. Avec toi. Si tu veux de moi, offrit Steve.

  
-Tu sais que j'ai vendu la Tour, n'est-ce pas, demanda Tony avec un peu de son humour des temps plus heureux.

  
-La maison c'est là où tu es.

  
Steve avança d'un pas.

  
-Mais je dois savoir. Qu'est ce que tu veux Tony, demanda-t-il. Ils étaient si proches maintenant que leurs torses se touchaient presque lorsqu'ils respiraient. Il y avait de l'espoir dans la voix et les yeux de Steve. Tony sembla retrouver une partie de son espièglerie naturelle. Leur relation n'allait pas être parfaite, il auront besoin de temps et d'efforts. Peut-être même que ça ne durerait pas pour toujours.

  
-Toi.

  
Mais pour le moment, ils se sentaient comme des héros que rien de pourrait arrêter.

  
Et ils s'embrassèrent.

  
Comme si rien de pouvait tomber.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires!
> 
> PS: Je me suis aussi inspirée d'une musique comme dans la série originale, la chanson est "Heroes" de David Bowie d'où j'ai repris des lignes pour le titre et quelques phrases en les réarrangeant pour que ça colle.  
> PPS: Si quelqu'un cherche un travail de beta n'hésitez pas je serais plus qu'heureuse de retourner la pareille, en français et/ou en anglais.


End file.
